darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
243
Eager to regain a foothold for his investigation, Dr. Woodard attempts to take a sample of Willie's blood, but he refuses; Jason places pressure on Elizabeth to marry him. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood, even by daylight, can seem a menacing and dangerous place for there are many unsolved mysteries here. And those who seek to solve them, to uncover the secrets of the great house, can be in grave danger. One man, unaware of the danger that exists in the shadows of the Old House, is determined to seek out the truth. Dr. Woodard pays a visit to the Old House and speaks with Willie. He wants to examine Willie's wounds and get a sample of his blood. Willie tells him to go away and tries to slam the door in Woodard's face, but Woodard stops him. Act I The doctor pushes his way inside, and insists on examining Willie despite the other man's frightened pleas to the contrary. Woodard claims he wants to make sure Willie is not suffering from the same condition that afflicted Maggie Evans. Willie protests and urges Woodard to leave. Sunset has come and Barnabas enters the room. Woodard introduces himself and explains his visit. Willie is terrified of the thought of being examined, and Barnabas allows Willie to go to his room. Woodard urges Barnabas to persuade Willie to cooperate. Act II At Collinwood, Jason brings a bouquet of violets to Elizabeth in an attempt to butter her up. Elizabeth shoves the flowers right back at him, then goes to answer a knock at the door. Dr. Woodard has stopped by to speak with McGuire. He's eager for information concerning Willie, and asks about the symptoms Loomis suffered from, which coincides with Maggie's. Woodard goes on to explain that Maggie's blood sample contained impurities, and suspects Willie might have the same infectious disease. He urges Jason to persuade Willie to consent to an examination. Elizabeth promises to see to it that Barnabas orders Willie to cooperate. They go on to speak about recent strange events. Act III As a wolf bays at the moon, Jason visits the Old House and speaks with Barnabas about Willie. McGuire finds it odd how Willie follows Barnabas' orders, and goes on to point out the coincidence of their meeting. He wonders if Barnabas has ever been to Eagle Hill Cemetery, and admits he himself had been there. Before he departs, Jason once again asks Barnabas to convince Willie to see the doctor. Act IV Jason returns to Collinwood and remarks upon the strangeness of Barnabas to Elizabeth, who is immediately protective of her cousin. McGuire drops the subject per her request, then proceeds to set his plan into motion by suggesting, to Elizabeth's shock, that they marry. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (regarding Willie) I can't force him to do anything against his will. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * John Karlen as Willie Loomis Background information and notes Production Story * Violets are Elizabeth's favorite flower. * Barnabas claims that members of his family tend to look alike, and this will certainly turn out to be true in future storylines. * TIMELINE: Day 76 begins, and will end in 244. It was yesterday when Elizabeth told Jason he couldn't have any more money. Bloopers and continuity errors External links Dark Shadows - Episode 243 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 243 - Blood Drive0243